Ranka's Return
by CynthiaRosenDale
Summary: Baring a broken heart after being rejected, Ranka disappears for two years. 2 years later, she comes back, but as a totally different person. What will happen next? How will Ranka's return affect the war? Horrible sum please bare with me!


**Hi guys this may not be my first Fanfic, but I'm still an amateur so please bear with me, thanks for reading my story.**

…**.**

"Aimo, Aimo.  
>Ne-deru ru-she,<br>noina miria  
>enderu purodea<br>fotomi,

Koko wa attaka na umi dayo."

Sang a young woman, with her clear melodic voice she entranced several animals to her, including birds, squirrels, and several others. Her long soft forest green hair blew in the wind, her golden eyes with emerald green flecks shimmered and shined. She smiled, a sad one, it has been two years since she went away, more like disappeared. But at last she has returned, probably not the same, but she was still her.

She laid her hands on the soft grass floor, she then stood up, brushed some of the leaves that have fallen down, and walked down a path leading to the city, it has been many meaning only two years since she's been away and the city hasn't changed much, she still remembered the way to the Nyan Nyan the restaurant she used to work at, the way to the concert hall, concert hall, speaking of concert hall, she missed the stage and her fans. Although she was not as famous as _her _but still she had her fans, but now…

She shook her head, now was the time to not be thinking about these things, but she couldn't not remember the past, the past where _he _was always with her, comforting her, smiling at her, she missed those times, but as two years passed she matured and grew, she was now the same height as _her,_ she outgrew her hair and it now reached to her butt it was soft and with big waves, her body matured, with curves in the right places, her chest filled out, not too big not too small, the perfect size.

She was also really beautiful with soft golden eyes, with a little green, that pulled you in, perfect rosy lips that made you want to kiss, a heart shaped face, pixie like nose, and… she looked like her mother, probably the exact replica of her mother. Some might even say she was the most beautiful person they met, rivaling Aphrodite the Goddess of love. But she didn't care much about how she looked she was just happy that she moved on, she learned to hide those feelings deep into her heart where no one could reach it, she learned to show no emotion even when she wanted to, she learned that it was no use crying, crying never solved anything.

Trapped on another planet by yourself was not fun, she didn't plan that, she was miserable over a broken heart, she didn't know what she was doing, she just decided to go with it, before she knew it she was already on the plane, she meant to borrow one but that didn't turn out well considering she never or more like could not return it. She was far, far away from her home, she was stuck there, but then one day she decided to just stop these feelings and move on, and that she did.

She tried her best to survive on the planet, thankfully there was forest full of fruits and vegetables, she didn't want to hunt any animals, so she stopped eating meat, well she only ate fish, she made herself a house and some weapons for protection, she was lean and fit, she was strong enough to defend herself.

She also decided to study all the books she had from school, turns out she brought her school bag with her, where she carried all her homework and several text books, the plane also had several books but she didn't know why.

Anyways now she needed to buy new clothes, she made her own clothes because she didn't have much clothes with her, she visited a clothing store and bought a couple of clothes, she was glad that store clerk didn't mind what she looked like, because she didn't exactly look her best, considering how she lived the two years in the wild. She then went to a lingerie store. The clerk measured her size, she could tell the clerk really wanted to measure her, after all she probably never seen more perfect breasts. She bought a couple and left.

She then decided to go to the hotel and book a room, she didn't want to go back to her brother or to her _friends _she didn't want to know what they would be thinking about her returning after all she disappeared. She just didn't want to face them right now, she knew it was coward of her but she just felt this wasn't the right time, when the time is right she will probably be seeing one of them.

She walked up to the front desk, the recipient, looked her over, over her appearance, she decided this recipient was kind of rude staring at a person, she knew that right now she didn't look her best, because she didn't exactly have the right materials to properly clean herself or the clothes. The recipient gave her the room key quickly as if afraid to touch her, but she just ignored it, and smiled a thank you. It was common curtsey to be polite and thankful even if the other party was not.

She pressed one of the buttons, there was arrow marked up, and one down. She pressed the one with the arrow facing up. She hopped inside, thankful that there weren't any other people inside she had enough staring for a day over her appearance. She waited for the elevator doors to close and pressed the elevator button named floor number 15, the highest, when the elevator went a ding, she stepped off, and went to her room marked room 250, she opened the door after flashing her card key, and the room was a nice room, comfy.

She first wanted to take a long bath; she flung her clothes to who-knows-where, she didn't really care after all they were dirty and she had new clothes. She filled the tub full of warm water, hopped in when she decided it was warm enough and grabbed a bar of soap that smelled of sakura, her favorite. She sighed in content; it's been a long time since she took a good bath. She scrubbed herself thoroughly, even bathing a couple more times to make sure, she cleaned every spot, spotless, when she was done she grabbed a robe hanging off the metal handle, and went to the spa, to make herself not look like she lived in the wild which she did.

The spa employees scrubbed her body with oil after getting rid of any imperfections, truthfully there weren't many. They then trimmed her hair and added oil, some hair treatment, to soften it and make it like silk. Her hair was now perfect and it smelled like sakura, everywhere she smelled like sakura.

When they were done, the employees admired their work, before them stood a goddess, she was beautiful now that she was clean, her hair was soft like silk full of shine, and the body was now soft but lean, rid of any imperfections, just perfect.

She smiled in thanks; some even had little trickles of blood coming out of their nose, it was the smile of a goddess.

She went back to her room, she felt refreshed, and she dressed in a white sundress, with a small golden necklace. She wore golden gladiator shoes that went to her ankle and went out. She passed by the recipient who flushed when she smiled at her. Even if some people had horrible personalities or weren't the kindest people in the world she would still smile at them like nothing was wrong, she was that forgiving. She had her mother's personality, gentle, kind, and strong.

She passed by her old school, Mihoshi Academy, the school where she went to follow her dream, sadly her dream ended when she disappeared. She shook her head again while showing a sad smile, and thought about what she was going to do today, she knew today was the Miss Macross Contest, two years ago she signed up but unfortunately she wasn't the winner, she was the runner up, which was better than nothing, this year however she decided to sign up again. One last time…

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see someone in front of her and bumped into that person. The person was none other than _him, _Alto, she hid her surprise and just smiled at him, like she never met him before, she was thankful her feelings were hidden deep, deep beneath a mask, a mask that couldn't be penetrated no matter what. Even after 2 years he hasn't changed she noticed, he still had his slightly blue hair in a ponytail and bangs framed his face and that beauty even though he was male.

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said. She noticed Alto looked frozen and she couldn't help but tease him.

"You know it's wrong to stare at someone like that," she said while smiling. Alto snapped out of his thoughts and realized what she was saying, and a blush spread, she smiled even more and giggled, he turned even redder, she couldn't believe he was embarrassed.

"I-I I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts," he tried explaining frantically to not give her the wrong impression, but she held up her hand telling him to stop.

"It's okay I understand, I'm just teasing, you're so fun to tease," she said while smirking. She did inherit her mother's personality, but she also had a playful side.

He regained his composure and apologized to her while giving her a formal bow.

"No, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was lost in my thoughts," Alto said with an apologetic expression.

She smiled again, seemly forgiven him, "Well I'm still sorry, I've got to go, maybe I will see you in a while." With that she walked away, not noticing Alto staring after her. She didn't dwell on the fact that Alto didn't recognize her, or that she bumped into him, it was no use thinking about those things, after all he was one who broke her heart, and she will forever hide those feelings.

She went into a big building, she saw several girls lined up, and some were giggling and smiling at each other like there was no danger, oh she knew, knew that the danger was yet to come. She patiently waited when it was her turn, she signed up, the person was a kind woman that went by the name Sophie M. how she knew was simple her name tag said it all. She had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a kind smile. When Sophie asked her name, she knew it would come out soon so why not now. "Name please," Sophia said smiling, she smiled back, and said, "Ranka Lee." Sophie seemed surprised, but quickly controlled it and handed her the plate number, #20.

She went into the fitting room that was full of girls; she was focused on her thoughts again, and didn't notice that the girls that saw her come in stare at her in envy. They couldn't help it; she was very beautiful and had a certain air about her, a regal, calm, and soothing air.

A person came in and called out several girls out to perform, when it was her turn, she took a deep breath, and followed the person up to the stage. Just like last time, there was a spotlight focused on her, with the whole room dark. She didn't really care if she could see them or not, all that mattered was that she wanted to sing. When she stood in front of the judges, the announcer introduced her and what she was singing.  
>"#20, Ranka Lee," when he said that, she heard several people gasp though she couldn't see them.<br>"Performing the song, "Northern Cross, ready," at that the announcer pointed at Ranka and she nodded.

Music blared, all was silent but she focused solely on her song.

…

Alto and Sheryl stared at person on stage in shock, Ranka, they couldn't believe it, it couldn't be Ranka, Ranka disappeared two years ago, no matter what they did they couldn't find her, and they soon gave up. But now there she was in front of them, perfectly fine. But this wasn't the Ranka they knew, the Ranka they knew didn't have an air of confidence around her, the Ranka they knew wasn't this beautiful, no offence. This Ranka was fully matured, her hair fell in perfect waves, and the dress showed her curves, and her eyes, her golden eyes pulled you in, like a void.

Alto realized he met this young woman before, Alto was meeting Sheryl in Miss Macross Contest, Sheryl insisted that she wanted to see if there were any talents, and she dragged Alto with her. Along the way Alto's thoughts suddenly turned to _Ranka, _she disappeared, and he felt like he was the reason why she left, (it is his fault). The day she disappeared, he felt he was a fool for not realizing her feelings towards him, and he didn't stop them, instead he gave her hope.

Alto was lost in his thoughts about Ranka that he bumped into a young woman, a beautiful woman, she looked kind of like Ranka, he mentally shook his head, he should stop thinking about her or he will think every girl he sees is her.

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said. She noticed Alto looked frozen and she couldn't help but tease him.

"You know it's wrong to stare at someone like that," she said while smiling. Alto snapped out of his thoughts and realized what she was saying, and a blush spread, she smiled even more and giggled, he turned even redder, it was embarrassing being caught staring, even if he wasn't doing that kind of staring.

"I-I I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts," he tried explaining frantically to not give her the wrong impression, but she held up her hand telling him to stop.

"It's okay I understand, I'm just teasing, you're so fun to tease," she said while smirking.

He regained his composure and apologized to her while giving her a formal bow.

"No, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was lost in my thoughts," Alto said with an apologetic expression.

She smiled again, seemly forgiven him, "Well I'm still sorry, I've got to go, maybe I will see you in a while." With that she walked away, not noticing Alto staring after her. He never met anyone like her before; he could hear his heart beating, having no idea why it was beating so fast. Never, even with Sheryl, but he just met her too… And the smile was so breathtaking.

And now there she was, in front of him, singing on stage, at the Miss Macross Contest like all those years ago. She stood there standing on stage waiting for the part where she would come in, with her eyes closed, and when she sang, it was like the angel came down from earth. Her soft melodic voice, but clear was beautiful, so full of emotion, he couldn't figure out what.

…

_Tabi no hajimari wa mou omoidasenai  
>Kidzuitara koko ni ita<br>Kisetsu ga yabukete mihakken sekigaisen  
>Kanjiru me ga maigo ni naru<em>

_tabi no hajimari wa mou omoidasenai __  
><em>_kidzuitara koko ni ita __  
><em>_kisetsu ga yabukete mihakken sekigaisen __  
><em>_kanjiru me ga maigo ni naru_

_dareka kuukyo no rinkaku wo sotto nadete kurenai ka __  
><em>_mune no kodou ni ketobasarete korogarideta ai no kotoba __  
><em>_dakedo komatta na kotae ga nai __  
><em>_shukumei ni haritsukerareta hokkyokusei ga moeteru __  
><em>_kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta __  
><em>_nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo_

_kimi ga inai nara imi nante naku naru kara __  
><em>_hito wa zenbu kiereba ii __  
><em>_ai ga naku nareba kokoro datte iranai kara __  
><em>_kono sekai mo kieteshimae_

_zutto kurushikatta __  
><em>_inochigake no deai __  
><em>_mogaku you ni yumemita __  
><em>_yamikumo ni te wo nobashita __  
><em>_sono mune ni kikitakatta __  
><em>_kimi to niji kaketakatta_

_dareka yoake no kanshou de gyutto daite kurenai ka __  
><em>_yume no kidou ni hajikarete tobichiru dake no ai no namida __  
><em>_sore ga mukidashi no itami demo ii __  
><em>_shukumei ni yobimodosareta hokkyokusei ga naiteru __  
><em>_douse meiro ikinuku nara __  
><em>_kimi wo tsukiru made aishite shinitai yo_

_soshite hajimaru no da __  
><em>_inochigake no owari __  
><em>_tatakau you ni aishita __  
><em>_gushagusha ni yume wo ketta __  
><em>_sono hoshi ni hatetakatta __  
><em>_kimi no sora sakitakatta_

_dareka kuukyo no rinkaku wo sotto nadete kurenai ka __  
><em>_toki no hadou ni kakikesarete __  
><em>_sukuenakatta ai no kotoba __  
><em>_dakara mou ichido kotae ga hoshii __  
><em>_shukumei ni haritsukerareta hokkyokusei ga moeteru __  
><em>_kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta __  
><em>_nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo_

_kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta __  
><em>_nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo_

Singing the last note, she slowly opened her eyes, all was silent until there was a loud scream and loud clapping, Ranka stood there shocked at there reaction at the reaction, but quickly smiled to the audience and bowing, before getting off the stage to the contestant's room.

The announcer ran up on stage, "Wow what a voice, sweet as angel, beautiful as a goddess, is Miss. Ranka Lee the winner, and let's see the results folks from the judges." At that he turned around and faced the judges. The judges were all discussing and when they all nodded that they agreed. They looked to the announcer, showing they were ready. He nodded back, "And here we will have the results," while the judges were deciding, the contestants from before stood on stage lined up, eager to hear the results.

Some were clasping their hands up together in prayer hoping to win or at least be a runner up. But Ranka stood there with her hands folded neatly on her lap with her eyes closed like she was asleep. She was also eager to hear who won but she knew to stay calm and hear the results.

Meanwhile on stage, the announcer was opening up the card that showed who won. "Well the winner, the Miss Macross this year is…" At that the spotlight swept and flashed through some of the contestants before settling down on…. You guessed it, Ranka Lee!

Some of the audience stood up and clapped wildly for Ranka. She stood up and smiled while accepting the trophy and the crown while saying a thank you to the announcer.

"Congratulations #20, Ranka Lee! Well folks thank you for coming today and come again next year for the next Miss Macross Contest. Bye!

Ranka and the rest of the other contestants walked off stage.

….

Meanwhile Alto and Sheryl were in shock, their mouths were open. You seriously thought that flies were going to go in.

Alto was shocked by her singing voice, it was stunning, and it felt like it vibrated through your soul. Sheryl was just as shocked as Alto, after all she was surprised by how much Ranka improved, she didn't want to admit it, but Ranka was probably better than her.

Alto and Sheryl both faced each other and nodded, agreeing to corner Ranka, asking where's she been, how did she sing so well, etc.

They waited outside the entrance hall, they were both leaning against the wall, Alto's foot tapping impatiently, and he had so much to ask her, that he couldn't decide what to ask her first. Sheryl had her arms crossed and her sunglasses on to make sure no one recognized her. She too, was impatient wanting answers. They both straightened and stood up from the wall when they saw Ranka, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, she was gracefully walking towards the exit, her forest green hair flowing behind her, but before she could step outside, Alto and Sheryl already grabbed her, she swirled around with slightly widened eyes, but regained her composure and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Well hello there Alto and Sheryl, it's nice to see the two of you, it's been so long." She said, when they were about to open their mouth and ask her questions they were dreading to ask, she stopped them, "If you'd like, how about we go somewhere else, somewhere else to talk, how about a café nearby." They both looked at each other and nodded. Ranka moved her head forward as to tell them to follow her.

….

**Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, follow, but please no flames, just suggestive ideas or helpful things that I need to fix. I know it's short, this is just the first chapter I wanted to see if you guys will like it first, so review and I will make it longer.**


End file.
